Lie low at Lupin's
by ElenLyra
Summary: Moja wersja spotkania Syriusza z Remusem, między 'Czarą Ognia', a 'Zakonem Feniksa; krótki One Shoot, zastrzeżenia i uwagi w środku


**Zastrzeżenie:** Obawiam się, że nic tutaj nie należy do mnie, a do J.K. Rowling, gdyż w innym wypadku huncwoci wciąż by byli huncwotami i to w dodatku żywymi, a Fred skończyłby z Hermioną, tak więc...

 **Uwagi:** T ze względu na drobne przekleństwa.

 **Od autora:** *kłania się nisko* mówcie do mnie ElenLyra, jestem tu od niedawna, a różnego typu opowiadania piszę amatorsko i dla czystej przyjemności od kilku lat, zapraszam was, więc do przeczytania mojej wersji wydarzeń podczas pobytu Syriusza u Remusa między 'Czarą Ognia', a 'Zakonem Feniksa'. Jestem otwarta na wszelkie rady, sugestie, krytykę i pochwały ;) Miłego czytania!

* * *

W małym miasteczku na południu Anglii zapowiadała się ciepła, czerwcowa noc. Opustoszałe ulice był oświetlane przez lampy, a światła w domach gasły raz, za razem. Jedynie pod numerem dwudziestym trzecim nie zanosiło się na szybkie zakończenie dnia przez właścicieli, a może raczej właściciela – trzydziestokilkuletniego blondyna, którego twarz była naznaczona licznymi bliznami. Był to nie kto inny, a Remus Lupin, czarodziej i wilkołak. Siedział w kuchni, przy stole całkowicie zawalonym pergaminami, starymi, grubymi księgami i pustymi filiżankami. Od kilku dni uporczywie prowadził badania nad niezbyt znanymi magicznymi zjawiskami. Trudny i niezwykle problematyczny temat, ale zaoferowano mu za to całkiem sporą sumę.

Czarodziej ziewnął i potarł oczy, pod którymi można było dostrzec głębokie cienie. Wstał powoli i nastawił wodę na kawę, po czym oparł się o szafki. Kuchnia nie była jakoś szczególnie warta uwagi. Było to małe i zagracone pomieszczenie, a z okna widać było tylko zaniedbany ogród. Remus ziewnął po raz kolejny i ze zmęczeniem spojrzał na wynik swojej pracy. Jeśli zarwie noc i się spręży to kolejnego dnia będzie mógł już oddać te notatki i zająć się czymś mniej pracochłonnym. _Myśl pozytywnie, już wkrótce dostaniesz za to cholerstwo wynagrodzenie._

Gdy zakończył swoją profesorską karierę w Hogwarcie odciął również stały przypływ pieniędzy, powrócił więc do starych zwyczajów i chwytał się wszystkiego, za co płacono. Nie zawsze były to badania, czasem udzielał prywatnych lekcji, a innym razem zaszywał się na jakiś czas w świecie mugoli gdzie podejmował się najzwyklejszych prac.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Remus wyprostował się nagle i nadstawił uszu. Pukanie się powtórzyło. _Kto do jasnej cholery jest tutaj na kilka minut przed północą!?_ Chwycił leżącą nieopodal różdżkę, którą na wszelki wypadek schował zgrabnie w rękawie i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Jeśli miałby być szczery to spodziewał się prawie wszystkiego, ale to mu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło. Przed jego drzwiami stał czarnowłosy, zaniedbany mężczyzna. Nosił stare, o kilka rozmiarów za duże ubrania, a na jego twarzy można było dostrzec kilkudniowy zarost i parę świeżo wyglądających blizn. W niektórych miejscach jego ubranie było przesiąknięte krwią i podarte nietrudno było, więc zgadnąć, że odbył ciekawą podróż, skądkolwiek przybywał.

\- Dumbledore mnie przysłał. - Głos miał niski i zachrypnięty, wyraźnie zdradzał zmęczenie przybysza. Remus otworzył szerzej drzwi umożliwiając mu wejście do środka i upewniając się, że nikt ich nie widział zamknął je na klucz. Odwrócił się twarzą do zaniedbanego mężczyzny.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Syriuszu. - Mężczyzna pokiwał głową na przywitanie. - Jednak z tego, co słyszałem miałeś wynieść się z kraju.

\- Tak zrobiłem, ale potem zaczęło się to całe zamieszania z turniejem i ja po prostu musiałem wrócić. - Remus wywrócił oczami.

\- Wracając do tematu...

\- Później, wpierw musisz się umyć i coś zjeść, z czymkolwiek tu przyszedłeś, to może poczekać. - W oczach Syriusza odmalowała się wyraźna ulga i posyłając wilkołakowi nieme podziękowanie pozwolił mu zaprowadzić się do łazienki.

\- Zostaw otwarte drzwi to przyniosę ci coś czystego do ubrania.

* * *

Minęło dobre pół godziny nim Syriusz zjawił się w kuchni. Miał na sobie znoszone, dresowe spodnie i rozmiar za dużą koszulkę, co uwydatniało jego szczupłą, a nawet chudą posturę. Prawą rękę miał niedbale owiniętą bandażem od nadgarstka, do łokcia, co Remus zapamiętał, żeby później obejrzeć. Zniknął też kilkudniowy zarost, co uwypukliło nie tylko nowe blizny i zadrapania, ale również głębokie cienie pod oczami i zmęczenie malujące się się na całej jego twarzy. Wilkołak posłał przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech i wskazując na puste krzesło przesunął w jego stronę talerz z jedzeniem.

Syriusz nie potrzebował większej zachęty, nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio jadł pełny posiłek, kilka razy Remus upominał go, żeby jadł wolniej i wciskał mu do ręki szklankę soku, ale nie robił sobie z tego zbyt wiele. _Jasna cholera, jakie to dobre!_

Gdy po kilku minutach na talerzu już nic nie zostało, czarodziej spojrzał się na Remusa, który siedział z nosem w książce i zauważając pudełko z czekoladową żabą, zaczął je chciwie odpakowywać. Gdy poczuł na języku dawno zapomniany smak nie mógł się powstrzymać i wydał z siebie cichy jęk. Remus spojrzał się na niego rozbawiony.

\- Smakuje?

\- Nie jadłem ani jednej od czternastu lat. - Wilkołak wyraźnie zakłopotany tym oświadczeniem spuścił wzrok i począł porządkować porozrzucane papiery. Syriusz przyglądał się temu z ciekawością. Te proste czynności dawały mu najwyraźniej poczucie jako takiej normalności i Remus nie zamierzał mu tego odbierać. Skupił się jeszcze bardziej na segregowaniu notatek i pergaminów. Wiedział, że z czymkolwiek Syriusz tu przyszedł było ważne i śmiał podejrzewać, że niezbyt miłe, czy przyjemne, ale jeśli miał szansę odłożyć tę rozmowę w czasie, to właśnie to zamierzał zrobić.

\- Jak tam Harry? Nie doszły do mnie jeszcze żadne wiadomości o trzecim zadaniu, więc... - Syriusz zgarbił się i momentalnie sposępniał, Remus westchnął przeciągle. _Głupi wilkołak, jeśli są jakieś złe wieści to chyba jasne, że dotyczy to Harrego..._ \- Jak nie chcesz, to...

\- Nie, to naprawdę ważne, dlatego tu jestem, jakby nie patrzeć... - Czarodziej potarł dłonią potylicę - Trzecim zadaniem był labirynt, taki jakby żywy, który utrudniał zawodnikom poruszanie się, rozumiesz? No więc dziewczyna odpadła jako pierwsza, Krumowi coś się stało i próbował zabić Cedrika i Harrego, nie pytaj. No i w końcu on też odpadł, Cedrik i Harry znaleźli puchar razem, ten kto go znajdzie i dotknie miał zostać zwycięzcą, więc zrobili to razem, pomysł Harrego, tak swoją drogą. Potem to się dopiero zaczęło; puchar był świstoklikiem, który przeniósł ich na cmentarz gdzie czekał już na nich, a właściwie na Harrego, Pettigrew, nadążasz? Przywiązał Harrego do jednej z płyt nagrobnych, zabił Cedrika, a potem zaczął tworzyć jakiś eliksir i dodał do niego krwi Harrego, przestań się denerwować, żyje. W każdym bądź razie, ten cholerny szczur wskrzesił tym samym Voldemorta, a może raczej przywrócił mu ciało. Reszty sam zbyt dobrze nie jestem pewien, bo do końca tego nie słuchałem, ale z tego co się orientuję to pojawili się śmierciożercy, następnie Harry się wyswobodził, rozpętało się piekło, chłopak chwycił Cedrika, puchar i trafił z powrotem do Hogwartu, o szczegóły musisz zapytać Dumbledora. Tam Harrym zajął się Moody, a przynajmniej tak go nazywaliśmy do tej pory. Moodym okazał się Barty Crouch Jr, możliwe, że go kojarzysz, po pierwszej wojnie wtrącono go do azkabanu i zmarł jakiś rok potem. Nie przerywaj mi, więc co powiedziałem i właśnie miałem to szerzej wyjaśnić. Okazało się, że jego matka była wtenczas umierająca, więc poprosiła Croucha Seniora, żeby pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego wymienił ich syna na nią, no i zmarła niedługo potem, a młody żył sobie z ojcem, który miał go pod wpływem Imperiusa, z tym że z czasem nauczył się mu opierać i zaczął planować powrót „Czarnego Pana". W zeszłym roku był atak na dom Moodego, na pewno o tym słyszałeś, więc dodaj sobie dwa do dwóch i policz ile ci z tego wyjdzie. No i to mniej więcej tyle. Dumbledore wysłał mnie, żeby rozesłać informacje po starym zespole, chce reaktywować Zakon Feniksa, powiedział też, żebym na trochę u ciebie został, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko...

Remus był blady jak ściana, miał głowę schowaną w dłoniach i siedział zgarbiony na krześle, prawie że nieruchomo. Syriusz z kolei trząsł się lekko, jego twarz przybrała szarawy odcień i bawił się niespokojnie palcami.

\- Daj mi chwilę pomyśleć... - Wilkołak zerknął kątem oka na przyjaciela i widząc emocje malujące się na jego twarzy dodał pośpiesznie – Możesz zostać, jak długo chcesz, ale daj mi chwilę pomyśleć, o tym... O tym wszystkim... Powiedz mi tylko, co się stało z Bartym? - Syriusz zmieszał się wyraźnie i odchrząknął.

\- Został na nim wykonany pocałunek dementora...

\- Och...

W pomieszczeniu zapadła niekomfortowa cisza, obaj przyjaciele zatopili się we własnych, niespokojnych myślach. Przerwał ją dopiero Remus, po dobrych kilku minutach.

\- Musisz być zmęczony, pójdę uszykować ci pokój.

\- Nie! - Remus uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi i spojrzał badawczo na przyjaciela. - Znaczy się, na pewno masz dużo pracy, więc chętnie tu z tobą posiedzę i...

\- A kiedy ostatnio spałeś? Więcej niż dwie godziny?

\- Czy to naprawdę, aż takie ważne?

\- Tak, nie wiem, czy jesteś świadomy tego faktu, ale kiedyś trzeba w końcu zasnąć, bez tego tak jakby przestaje funkcjonować nasz organizm. Ale jeśli chcesz to mogę dać ci eliksir słodkiego snu. Powinienem go jeszcze trochę mieć.

Syriusz wbił wzrok w ścianę i potakując prawie niezauważalnie głową wstał wolno z krzesła, chwytając się przy tym stołu. Dopiero wtedy Remus zauważył, jak zmęczony jest jego przyjaciel, którego musiało do reszty wykończyć zdanie relacji z turnieju. _Już nawet nie wspominając o tym, że zapewne robił to już dzi_ _siaj_ _wielokrotnie_. Wilkołak położył dłonie na jego ramionach i upewniając się, że Syriusz nie padnie nieprzytomny na podłogę poprowadził go do pokoju i pokierował w stronę łóżka, następnie przywołał do siebie eliksir i podał go wyczerpanemu czarodziejowi, który najwyraźniej nie rejestrował już, co się wokół niego dzieje. Remus rzucił, więc tylko w jego stronę krótkie dobranoc i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Remus. - Blondyn obrócił się na pięcie w stronę drugiego mężczyzny – Dziękuję. - To jedno słowo wywołało u blondwłosego czarodzieja tak wiele emocji, że nie zdolny odpowiedzieć potaknął tylko głową.

 _Nie musisz mi dziękować, jakby nie patrzeć jestem to tobie winny..._


End file.
